The present invention generally relates to an accessory kit for organizing a specific group of related items. More specifically, the present invention relates to an organizing kit specifically for a photo album, scrap book, or the like with the necessary accessories for organizing and maintaining the same.
It is, of course, generally known to provide a photo album for displaying, for example, pictures or other items that are generally flat in nature. Such organization and assembly often requires many components, tools, fastening means, and other items to complete the assembly. Often these components are stored in various locations within, for example, an individual's home. Many photo albums and scrap books require mounts or special adhesives for attaching the photos or other items to the pages of the book. Likewise, other photo albums and books are known which have sheets that are removably attached to each of the pages. The pictures or items to be mounted on the page lay between the removable sheet and the page of the photo album.
More recently, photo albums and scrap books have become more artistic and creative in nature including use of colored pages, such as black. The pages are typically heavier weight construction-type paper. Often, individuals secure their photos or other items and then place their own written notes or the like on those pages to create a story book type album of personal photos and memorabilia. Such photo albums, however, require either distinctly colored ink that will be visible on the colored pages of the photo album or the use of stickers or the like for placement on the pages.
After the books are assembled, it is often difficult to locate the pictures organized therein. In addition, some pictures are often difficult to view without the use of, a magnifying glass, or the like, particularly by the elderly or individuals having vision problems.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved kit or assembly for organizing and assembling photos and/or other items and simplifying the organization and the ability to locate photos after the same are organized. Furthermore, a need exists for improving the ability to view the photographs following their organization.